


Snowglobes and Promises

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Daisy, BAMF Eggsy, Cute Kids, Dean Baker is the only bad guy, Good!Chester King, Good!Valentine, M/M, Meddling Kids, day care au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Kingsman Daycare takes care  and educates the children of the Elite and High Ranking vampires. Eggsy Unwin and his sister Daisy Unwin are popular with the students as well as their parents and guardians. So Eggsy might have caught the eye of some powerful lords but what does that mean for a bloke like him?Harry and Merlin have been together for centuries, they have fought wars together, triumphed together, and now they have to somehow woo a shockingly young vampire who has more of a connection to them than they realize. Not to mention rival vampires and hunters who would do anything to end some of the most Elite bloodlines in existence.Whatever happens one thing is for certain.Don't mess with Eggsy's kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I STARTING ANOTHER STORY?! I promise I haven't abandoned my other stories I just really liked this cute idea. I don't think this story is going to be very long but I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Harry Benjamin Hart was a goddamn _gentleman_.

He was one of the most elite vampires still in existence and he had a proud heritage to back up his standing in the community. He had fought in wars and commanded armies. There was little that could intimidate a figure such as himself. He was a _Lord_ for god’s sake.

Beside him Merlin snorted inelegantly and adjusted his sunglasses.

The sun was setting and it was time to drop his charming niece Miss Roxy at her school. Her fathers were unable to and he never missed an opportunity to be her favorite Uncle though Merlin was stiff competition.

“Uncle Harry Uncle Harry! Today Mr. Unwin said that we were going to learn about the stars and how they are made and how people would make up stories about them before we had science!” She nearly vibrated with excitement. His precocious niece was wildly intelligent and despite her young age spoke with a clarity that was obviously gifted to her by Percival. Not that James was a lazy father but he was more prone to inspire her games and imagination while Percy was often the one teaching her manners and poise.

“Is that right dearest? Well I’m sure you’ll tell me all about it when you get home this evening. You’re going to stay with me tomorrow because your fathers have business elsewhere. Won’t it be fun? I’m sure Merlin will even let you look at his work.”

Merlin said nothing but despite his stoic appearance there was very little he would deny the girl and that was something they all knew rather well.

The gates to the daycare opened and as always punctual Mr. ‘Eggsy’ Unwin was there to greet them personally.

Though there was little strife between humans and vampires anymore it always reassured Harry to see that the young vampire carried at least two different weapons on him at all times. There was a third that Harry thought he sensed but its presence was so well hidden he couldn’t be sure. “Ah Mr. Unwin. Roxy was just telling us about your exciting curriculum today.”

 

 

Eggsy was terribly young as vampires went. Only fifty years old and formerly a soldier if what little Harry had heard was true. His mother ran several successful schools for young vampires and Eggsy and his sister Daisy were frequently popular staff members. Eggsy often handled the arts and sciences while Daisy managed the reading and history classes. Between the two of them young vampires received a wealth of knowledge before entering their formative educations. Today he was dressed in a light shirt and slacks though Harry and Merlin had seen the extent of his rather…eclectic wardrobe.

 

Eggsy nodded “Well Miss Roxy keeps us all on our toes! She’s a terror when she’s bored.”

“I am not Mr. Unwin!” Roxy exclaimed blushing furiously despite the truth in his words.

Merlin gave a small laugh “She gets that from James I’m afraid. Please let Percival know if she does any damage he will be sure to follow with a large donation.”

Eggsy ruffled her hair and smiled down at her “Nothing worse than I did when I was a pip Miss Roxy. Now run along inside I’m sure your friends are waiting for you.”

Mollified for the moment the little vampiress hurried inside after hugging her uncles and waving as she took off.

Soon more children and their parents started to arrive as darkness fell. Eggsy welcomed them all personally and despite their intention to leave Harry and Merlin found themselves lingering.

 They were given a wide berth and deference due to their standing. It was something that Harry had long grown accustomed too and didn’t mind though it was refreshing that Eggsy always treated them the same as the others.

Chester King was the last to arrive with his grandson Charlie. The old vampire had taken custody of his grandchild when his parents had been killed by hunters. Old hatred sometimes carried through and as a result Chester was very protective of his heir.

“Good Evening Charlie how are we feeling today?” Eggsy crouched to get on the young boy’s level as he spoke.

Charlie rarely spoke in class and often acted out. It was clear that Chester worried about how his grandson was adjusting but he was from the rigorous old school and so had trouble communicating his concerns.

Charlie said nothing and tugged his hand away from his grandfather’s as he hurried inside without saying goodbye. Eggsy watched him go with a small sigh before standing. “He’s doing a little bit better in his classes, though he still has trouble with group work and answering when he’s called on.”

Chester nodded and watched his grandson go. “He’s a King. He will rise above his past.” Though Chester was not very warm to Eggsy he was one of the few people he spoke of regarding his concerns about Charlie. “I don’t suppose any of the other children are befriending him? I could speak to their parents we are not without connections after all.”

Eggsy was well used to the way that Chester would try to manipulate in order to make things easier on Charlie. At first such casual statements about children had alarmed him but now he knew it was merely the old vampire trying to show that he cared. The only affection he had ever known came in the form of money and affluence. That was something that Eggsy hoped he could spare Charlie if at all possible.

“I actually don’t think that will be necessary sir. Roxy Morton has been his chief support. I think she’s the reason he’s doing a little bit better actually.”

Chester’s face hid any emotional response he might have to the statement but the line of his shoulders relaxed minutely. “Is that so? Then could I perhaps have her parent’s contact information? I would like them to know that I am grateful for her presence in his life.”

Harry stepped forward with his hand extended over his heart and bowed as Elite vampires greeted each other “That won’t be necessary. We can pass it on for you. Roxy’s fathers will be out of the country for a day or so and she will be residing with us during that time.”

Chester straightened at the sight of another Elite vampire and returned the bow. “The King family is in your debt Lord Hart.”

Soon Chester departed without even a glance over his shoulder. Eggsy watched him go and didn’t need to look to know that Charlie was watching from one of the higher windows. Though the little boy tried to be as aloof as his grandfather he was still a child and sometimes Eggsy thought these little missed moments were more detrimental than anything else.

The clock chimed Eight and it was time for classes to begin. Eggsy smiled at Harry and Merlin “We’ll time to be off. We’ll see you at midnight yeah?” He gave a little wave before turning and vanishing to appear in his classroom.

Harry and Merlin watched him go with longing expressions and clasped hands.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

Eggsy watched his kids get picked up by their parents and guardians with a soft smile on his face. It had been a nice day and the kids had been active without being too rowdy. It was always a challenge to find ways to stimulate them and keep them interested without testing their limited control over their powers.

Charlie and Roxy were one of the last to leave but they were happy sharing books together and there was always paperwork waiting to be done so Eggsy didn’t mind as he made them all some tea while they waited. It wasn’t unusual for Charlie to be one of the last. Chester King was incredibly busy and Eggsy thought it showed a lot about how much he cared that he personally dropped off and picked up Charlie whenever he could. Charlie had been late to classes a few times as a result but Eggsy never raised a fuss over it.

Roxy was a bit unusual though. Her fathers James and Percival were usually waiting eagerly at the gates to take her home. They were always involved with class affairs if they could and whatever business they had to attend to must have been serious to call them both away. He remembered then that she was being looked after by her uncles Harry and Merlin. That made him laugh a little bit. Merlin you could set a watch by…Harry not so much.

There was a rushed knock at the classroom door and Eggsy checked his knives discreetly before opening it. It had been a long time since he had reason to be on the lookout for an attack but when the lives of children were at stake he didn’t think any precaution was wasted.

On the other side of the door was Harry and he looked poised as always though there was a slightly harried air to him. “Apologies for my tardiness. Work has a way of getting away with me.” He smiled and Eggsy was helpless against that face.

“Not a problem Mr. Hart. Charlie and Roxy are excellent company when I have papers to grade.” He turned and smiled at the two.

Roxy grinned brightly back before starting to pack up her books. She held one out to Charlie “You can borrow this one if you want. It’s one of my favorites I think you’ll like it.”

Charlie had gone quiet when Harry arrived but he took the book carefully and nodded. He looked as though he were going to say something but then simply turned his attention away.

Eggsy frowned; he wished that Charlie wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable outside of just Roxy. Though he should be glad that the young vampire had opened up to _anybody_. “That’s very nice of you Roxy.” Eggsy gave an encouraging smile and moved to let her step pass him into the hall.

Harry watched the interaction as well. The boy was lucky to have survived the attack on his family but Harry could only imagine what he might be going through. Chester King was a very well established vampire but he was also very old and he had no doubt intended to spend the rest of his years doting on his grandchild rather than raising him.

“Say Charlie why don’t you ask your grandfather if perhaps sometime you and Roxy can’t do a play date? You’re more than welcome at the Hart estate any time.” He smiled and bowed his head to Charlie. It was a little more formal than a play date invitation called for but it seemed to have the desired effect.

Charlie straightened up and bowed his head back as he put his hand over his heart. “Yes sir. I’ll be sure to ask.” He looked back down at his book but he was obviously not reading it at this point.

Pleased with himself Harry turned and said goodbye to Eggsy treasuring the smile on the young man’s face. He might be the old fool that Merlin called him but there was very little he would not do to see more of those smiles directed at him. “Very well then Mr. Unwin. I believe we will see you on the morrow.”

 

 

Harry felt as though he were walking on air the entire time back to their home. They had a country estate as most Elite families did but they also had a townhouse witch served a more practical purpose.  He half listened to Roxy as she spoke about her day but most of his mind was focused on how he could get Eggsy to smile at him like that again.

When they finally reached home Roxy entered like a shot abandoning her bags and coat by the door much to the dismay of Harry who muttered loudly enough for her to hear that ladies did not simply throw their belongings anywhere.

Merlin was in the kitchen preparing food. Though it wasn’t exactly necessary for them to eat it was pleasant and it would help expand Roxy’s education for when she was older. There was also the added fact that while Harry couldn’t be trusted to boil tea water that Merlin was an exceptional cook.

“Good evening Roxy and how was class?” Merlin asked as he stirred the pot of what appeared to be homemade pasta.

Roxy was more than happy to recite her day again though this time at the end she said “And then Harry picked me up and invited Charlie to a play date just to impress Mr. Unwin.”

Merlin sent a glance in Harry’s direction but he pretended to be busy with the decanter instead. He gave a small huff and turned back to the pot. He was of the longstanding opinion that perhaps they should simply _talk_ to the boy and see if he were interested. That was what he had to do with Harry after all. They had known each other for nearly fifteen years before Merlin realized that even if Harry had feelings for him he was never going to be the one to make an introduction. It seemed that was the case for Eggsy as well and while Harry might be patient enough to wait that long again Merlin saw no reason to drag this on indefinitely.

“I’ll take Roxy to tomorrow’s class.” He said simply and that was enough to let Harry know he was taking matters into his own hands.

 

 

Merlin was never going to live this down and Harry would never let him forget it.

As planned he took Roxy to her class the next evening and made sure to wait discreetly to the side until there was an opportunity to talk with Eggsy privately for a moment. He didn’t want to take up too much of his time but it wouldn’t take very long to invite the young man over for dinner where they would have a better opportunity to acquaint themselves.

Instead what happened was that Merlin became so caught up in watching as Eggsy smiled and greeted each child personally and had quick discussions with their parents that by the time the school bell rang he was still standing like an idiot and hadn’t spoken one word to Eggsy.

Roxy had little patience for the foolishness of adults and so had left him quickly after arriving. Now there was no reason for Merlin to still be there and it was time for Eggsy to begin his class. “You alright mate?” Eggsy asked in concern when he realized Merlin was still there.

Uncharacteristically flustered Merlin pushed up his glasses “I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?”

Eggsy nodded in the direction of the school “Sure but I have to leave soon. Is it about Roxy? She’s doing well in her classes if you’re worried about that. She makes friends easily too.”

“No it’s not about that. Perhaps I could talk to you later if you were available?” Merlin realized that he was making an utter fool of himself and now could only hope to end his misery quickly.

Eggsy just smiled “Sure. Come by after class yeah? I’ve got to be off but nice seeing you sir.” He hurried to the school as the second bell began to ring.

Merlin watched him go and wondered if Harry’s idiocy was contagious.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


End file.
